Various systems may be used to determine specularity of an object. Typically, these systems utilize special lighting and surface conditions in laboratory settings. Thus, modeling the specularity of an object from images can become noisy and more difficult under non-laboratory settings. As an example, the number of unknowns can become very large, making processing large volumes of data for many different objects, even with a small number of images, such as 40 or less, inefficient and time consuming. In some examples, the entire process may break and provide nonsensical results.